Taste Of Revenge
by Jen2261
Summary: Rachel is furious with Finn. She needs a plan. Something to get back at him for hurting her so badly. Oneshot. Rachel/Quinn. RATED MATURE!


**A/N: I don't have any really. This is Faberry smut meaning Rachel/Quinn sex. Don't read if it makes you uncomfortable.**

**Disclaimer: I wish Rachel and Quinn would be mine. :D**

Rachel was upset. No scratch that. She was beyond upset. She was furious. Rachel could only ever remember being this mad one other time in her life and that was the time she had found out her dad's went to see WICKED when she was at summer camp one year and got to actually meet and talk to Kristin Chenoweth. She was furious and it was all because of Finn Hudson. Rachel's eyes narrowed they settled on the back of said boy's head. They were in Glee rehearsal and Finn was sitting in the front row, 2 seats directly in front of her. If looks could kill Finn would have had several bullet holes in the back of his head right now.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Mr. Shue's voice invaded her thoughts and Rachel's head snapped up. Her eyes finding the teacher standing center stage. They were in the auditorium having just finished rehearsing one of the many songs they were contemplating on doing for Sectionals.

"Yes I'm fine." Rachel said flashing him a fake smile. Mr. Shue nodded and went back to whatever he was talking about before. Rachel didn't know nor did she care. Her eyes found Finn again and the said boy was glancing back at her. When their eyes met Rachel's mouth fell into another frown. They stayed like that for a few long seconds, eyes connected. One pair filled with anger and the other apologetic. Oh Rachel read his eyes loud an clear. He was sorry. So what? It didn't change anything. Finn adjusted in his seat and turned around as Rachel sighed. She wouldn't be feeling this way if they would have never been paired up for that stupid assignment. If they would have never been on the stage that night, alone in the same auditorium she was sitting in now. If she would have never given him the 'okay' to kiss her. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Rachel?" Sure it had been nice. It was amazing. Feeling Finn on top of her and kissing her back. One of her fantasies was finally coming true. She was on cloud 9. To her that kiss meant a lot. It was obvious that Finn felt something towards her. You can't fake that kind of passion in a kiss. But before she could even fully come down from her high Finn had told her to forget it. It shouldn't have happened and he was going back to Quinn. Rachel had been furious. She still was furious and if it was even possible her anger only intensified everytime she saw Finn and Quinn hugged up together, like they were now.

"Rachel! HEL-LO!" Said voice snapped Rachel out of her daze and her head snapped to her left where Tina was looking at her, a worried expression etched across her face. "Are you okay?"

"You've been dazed for about 10 minutes now, glaring at Finn and Quinn." Artie whispered from Tina's right side, leaning up to look at the diva. Rachel sighed and nodded.

"Yes. Sorry. I was just thinking." Rachel said turning her eyes back to the front to try and actually listen to what was coming out of Mr. Schuster's mouth. Tina and Artie exchanged glances before turning back to Mr. Shue as well.

"...which is where the song came from. It was definitely one of their best songs to date and became one of the most popular..." Mr. Schuster's voice drifted into the back of her mind as she saw Finn and Quinn shift in her peripheal vision. She growled internally as Finn and Quinn exchanged a short but sweet kiss. Ugh! They made her sick. Quinn didn't even deserved Finn, always walking around thinking she's so much better than everyone else just because she's the head cheerio. Who cares. Then again maybe they did deserve each other, Finn was just as heartless as Quinn. Suddenly realization crossed the brunette's face as she stared at the blonde. Finn had hurt her and she wanted revenge. She had thoughts of seducing him and doing the same thing he had did to her but the boy was avoiding her like the plague. She couldn't get near him. But Quinn wasn't. In fact Quinn made it a point to go out her way just to torture the brunette.

"...so you have your assignment. I'll see you guys next week." Mr. Shue announced and Rachel frowned. She had missed everything he had to say, especially the assignment part. As everyone stood up to gather their things Rachel grabbed Tina's arm to stop her.

"What was the assignment? I missed it." Rachel asked looking up at her. Tina's eyebrows raised. Rachel was usually extremely focused in Glee as well as in everything else. She was acting really strange.

"Find a hit song from the 90s and perform it next week."

"Got it. Thanks." Rachel said smiling and letting the girl go before turning to gather her own things. Now that she had a plan of how to get back at Finn she just had to find the right opportunity to put it in action.

"You need a ride home? I just have to stop by the locker room and talk to coach for a minute." Finn's voice floated through the auditorium. Rachel whipped around and spotted him at the stop of the stairs talking to a certain blonde cheerio.

"Yeah. I think I left my algebra book in the choir room. I'll meet you at your car." Quinn replied. Rachel watched Finn nod before they both split ways in the hallway. Perfect.

-o-

Rachel pushed her bag higher on her shoulder as she made her way down the hallway towards the choir room. She had to admit that the hallways were a little creepy when it wasn't swarming with kids trying to get to their next class. Turning the corner she smirked as she spotted the light on in the choir room. Good. Quinn hadn't left yet. She hurried towards the room and opened the door just as Quinn reached down to pick up her book that was underneath one of the chairs. The sound of the door opening made her turn around quickly. She frowned as her eyes landing on the brunette and sighed.

"What do you want Stubbles?" Quinn scowled as she unzipped her backpack and shoved her book inside.

"Nothing. I just thought I'd get a head start on the new assignment." Rachel said innocently as she reached back discretely and turned the lock on the door, trapping them inside. Quinn scoffed.

"Figures you would Berry. Well whatever. Have fun." Quinn said with a fake smile before decending the few steps and walking towards the door that Rachel was still standing in front of.

"Wait. Quinn would you mind helping me?" Rachel asked perking up before Quinn had a chance to yell at her to move.

"Yes. I would." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Please? It won't take long." Rachel asked looking up at Quinn who was now directly in front of her. Quinn frowned and sighed.

"Look Man-hands. I have to go. Unlike you, I have a life. I can't spend it at school after hours with you." Quinn snapped then moved to push Rachel out the way but the brunette stood her ground.

"5 minutes! Thats it. I'm sure Finn isn't even done conversating with Coach Tanaka yet anyway."

"Stop creeping on other people's conversations Berry. Its rude."

"Please?" Rachel pleaded again and Quinn huffed.

"Fine if it will shut you up. You have 5 minutes."

"Great!" Rachel exclaimed grabbing Quinn's hand and pulling her over to the piano. Quinn groaned but let herself be lugged behind the other girl. Rachel sat down on the piano bench and pulled Quinn down next to her, discretely making sure they could not be seen from the window on the door. Luckily Mr. Schuster and Brad had moved it earlier that week to make room for a group performance the boys did.

"So what am I helping you with exactly?" Quinn asked in a monotone voice, obviously bored as she dropped her bookbag on the floor.

"Well you see. I have narrowed my song choice for this week down to Genie In A Bottle by Christina, Minuet by Idina Menzel or Don't Let Go by En Vogue" Rachel said beaming. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I'm pretty sure half the club has decided to do Christina Aguilera or Britney Spears, I don't even know what that second song is or who sings it and En Vogue? Really?"

Rachel frowned. "How could you not know who Idina Menzel is? She is only one of the best broadway performers ever to grace the stage. She created the roles Maureen from RENT and Elphaba from-"

"Okay! Don't care. I'm out." Quinn said moving to stand up. Rachel quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Rachel apologized quickly. Quinn rolled her eyes and pushed the smaller girl's hand off her arm.

"Fine."

"What's wrong with En Vogue?" Rachel asked after a few minutes, positive that Quinn wasn't going to leave.

"Nothing it just doesn't seem like you would know who they were. Do you even know the song?"

"Of course I do!" Rachel snapped before shifting to get more comfortable on the bench then proceeding to play the first few notes of the song. It didn't sound as good as she wanted it to without the gutair but it would have to do.

"Woah. You can play piano? Since when?" Quinn asked, clearly shocked as she watched Rachel. Rachel ignored her and closed her eyes as she sang the first lyrics of the chorus.

**Whats it gonna be because I can't pretend.**

**Don't you wanna be more than friends**

**Hold me tight and don't let go.**

**You have the right to lose control.**

Rachel watched as Quinn nodded her head and smiled internally. She was just about to start the first verse when Quinn's voice beat her to the punch. Rachel watched in admiration as Quinn sang the song, her eyes closed.

**I often told myself that we could be more than just friends.**

**I know you think that if we move too soon it would all end**

**I live in misery when you're not around.**

**And I won't be satisfied until we've taken full vows.**

Rachel grinned and joined in on the bridge. Quinn looked over at her and smiled.

**They'll be some love-making, heartbreaking, soul shaking.**

**Love-making, heartbreaking, soul shaking.**

They sang the chorus together again before Rachel stopped playing and looked at Quinn. She swallowed visibly when she saw the blonde's hazel eyes had darkened to almost her own eye color.

"I love that song." Quinn said quietly, still not breaking eye contact with Rachel.

"So do I. Maybe we should do it as a duet." Rachel said inching closer a little. Her hand came to rest on the side of Quinn's neck and she felt the blonde swallow hard. Rachel looked into her eyes to find any sign of hesitation. When she found none she leaned forward until her lips were pressed against Quinn's. The cheerio immediately returned the kiss, pressing farther into the brunette. Rachel let out a sigh as she felt arms come up to circle her waist. Tilting her head slightly to get better access to the other girl's mouth, Rachel boldly ran her tongue across Quinn's lips, silently asking for permission. When the girl obliged Rachel ran her tongue across Quinn's tongue and an soft moan was heard. Rachel wasn't sure if it was from her or Quinn but she was too drunk with lust to care. A gasp was heard as she was sure it came from her when she felt Quinn's hand slide under her sweater and run down her side. Moving her arms around Quinn's neck she pulled the ponytail out of the girls hair and ran her hand through the golden locks a few times before gripping the hair between her hands and pulling the other girl's head back. A whimper left Quinn's lips as she broke away from Rachel's mouth biting her bottom lip, her head tilted back giving the brunette plenty of access to her neck. Rachel thought of asking Quinn if she was sure if she wanted this but then she remembered her plan. Besides Quinn's nails running across her lower back let her know that if there was any doubt in her mind, she wasn't too worried about it at the moment. Rachel continued her assault on her neck, careful not to leave any marks. She wanted revenge on Finn but she didn't want to create unnecessary drama. There was already enough of that and she was sure this little encounter would create enough, if anyone found out.

"Rachel." Quinn whimpered and Rachel felt nails dig into her back. Rachel gasped and let her grip on Quinn's hair soften. Quinn took advantage of the slip and connected her lips back to Rachel's, prying the girl's lips open with her tongue, kissing her hard. Rachel kissed her back, desperate to match her pace. Rachel frowned when she couldn't get her hands up Quinn's cheerio skirt from the position they were in. Quinn broke away when she felt Rachel tense and looked at her.

"Whats wrong?" she asked frowning. Rachel saw a hint of panic in the blonde's eyes. Most likely thinking that Rachel was having doubts about what was obviously about to happen. Rachel growled and gripped Quinn's waist, lifting the blonde to straddle her lap. Quinn squeaked in surprise and looked down at the brunette with shock. Rachel smirked, she had obviously taken the girl by surprise.

"You're stronger than you look." Quinn said looking down into Rachel's eyes with a grin. "Not that I'm complaining but what was the point of that?"

Rachel smirk broadened. "I couldn't do this."

Quinn gasped as she felt Rachel's hand on her thighs sliding upwards. Rachel smiled and leaned forward kissing the blonde's neck again, running her lips over the skin lightly, earning soft whimpers from the girl on top of her. Quinn's arms fell loosely around Rachel's shoulders as Rachel moved her hands higher up her thighs, massaging them firmly. Rachel smiled as she ran her lips over Quinn's pulse point, earning a sharp gasp from her. Rachel quickly attached her lips to the point, sucking hard as her right hand moved up to cup Quinn's center through her spankies. Quinn threw her head back and gripped Rachel's shoulder's for support.

"Oh god..." Quinn moaned and arched into Rachel's body. Rachel pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she pulled back to watch Quinn's face carefully as she ran her hand against Quinn's center through the fabric. Quinn bit her own as she grinded against Rachel's hand, her eyes closed as she whimpered in frustration. Obviously this wasn't doing anything to relieve the ache. Rachel would have smirked if at that moment Quinn hadn't dug her nails into her shoulders. Rachel whimpered.

"Stop teasing me Berry." Quinn groaned, looking at her though hooded eyes. Rachel kept steady eye contact with her as she slipped her fingers past Quinn's spankies and panties to find the blonde's folds. She pushed her hand past them and they both let out a gasp. Quinn because the feeling of Rachel's fingers against her sex sent a shiver through her body and a jolt of pleasure. Rachel because she was shocked by how wet Quinn had become, just from a few kisses and pressure. Quinn pushed herself harder against the fingers as Rachel ran her index and middle finger through her folds. Quinn let out small gasps and bucked her hips. A loud moan echoed through the room as Rachel's fingers grazed over Quinn's clit causing said girl's hips to buck. Rachel let out a moan of her own and flicked her finger over the nub continuously causing her to become even wetter than she had already been. Feeling the dampness between her own legs Rachel decided she had teased the blonde enough. Besides the moans were driving her more insane by the moment.

"Rachel please..." Quinn begged still bucking her hips against Rachel's fingers. Rachel knew if the blonde was able to that she would've dug her nails into her shoulders again but she could feel the girl getting weaker. She was getting closer and the thought made Rachel frown. She didn't want the blonde to come before she was inside her.

"Please what?" Rachel asked with a grin. She wanted to hear Quinn say it. Quinn bit her lip and glared at her like she wanted to kill her but didn't answer. Rachel flicked her finger again and Quinn gasped, throwing her head back.

"I'm going to kill you Man-hands."

"My fingers feel manly to you? Okay then I'll just..." Rachel began to remove her hand from Quinn's center. Quinn moaned and grabbed her wrist quickly.

"Berry..."

"Say it. Tell me what you want." Rachel demanded, matching Quinn's glare. Quinn groaned in frustration and sighed.

"I want your fingers inside me. NOW!" Quinn snapped. Rachel smirked and tilted her head pretending to think about it.

"Let me think about it."

"Rachel Berry I swear if you don't- Oh God!" Quinn gasped as she felt two fingers enter her. Rachel leaned forward and ran her tongue over Quinn's pulse point as her other hand moved down to press against the other girl's clit. Quinn moaned Rachel's name as she wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette's neck, hugging her tightly as she moved up and down on Rachel's fingers.

"I'm...so...close" Quinn moaned between panting as she buried her face into Rachel's neck, biting down to keep in her moans. Rachel continued to press light kisses onto the other girls neck and shoulders.

"What about Finn. I think he's waiting on you." Rachel whispered in Quinn ear. Her only response was a groan. She wasn't sure if it was the realization that Finn was in fact waiting on her or because she was so close to being pushed over the edge. Rachel tried to lean back to ask Quinn to her face but Quinn wouldn't let her move, hugging her arms tighter around Rachel's neck.

"Oh my god. Oh my god" Quinn panted as she began to move frantically on top of Rachel's lap. Rachel was sure the other girls knees were going to have bruises from being pressed into the piano bench so hard. Curling her fingers at the tip she scissored her fingers, searching for a certain spot. She smiled when she grazed it and Quinn let out a deep moan. Curling her fingers at just the right angle she pressed her fingers against the spot, pressing her other hand against the blonde's sensitive clit at the same time. Quinn practically screamed into Rachel's neck as she hugged her neck so tightly, Rachel was sure she was going to pass out. She felt Quinn's body freeze and continued pumping her fingers into the blonde until the blonde finally fell limp against her. Rachel pulled her hands out of the girl's spankies and wrapped one arm around the blonde to hold her while leaning back to look at her.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked softly, receiving a whimper in return Rachel smirked. "Are you okay?"

Hazel eyes met chocolate eyes under hooded lids. "Wow."

"Thank you." Rachel said with a grin before bringing her fingers to her lips and sucking them slowly. Quinn let out another moan and bucked her hips against Rachel. Rachel smirked and leaned forward towards the blonde's lips. Instead she turned her head and pressed her mouth against the girl's ear.

"I think Finn is waiting on you." she whispered softly, scraping her teeth over the pale earlobe. Hearing a gasp in response Rachel pulled away and smiled, moving the blonde off her. She stood up and pulled down her skirt as Quinn stood up, stumbling a little. Rachel grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, her voice laced with concern as she smiled. Quinn nodded and gripped the side of the piano to steady herself. Rachel made sure she was steady before letting her go and grabbing her bag, turning to walk out the room.

"Thanks for the help Quinn." Rachel said over her shoulder as she unlocked the door and pulled it open. She had just stepped out when she heard Quinn call her name. Rachel turned around to look at her.

"I think you should perform that song." Quinn said softly, her skin still flushed as her breathing struggled to return to normal. Rachel grinned and closed the door before walking down the hallway. She had just turned the corner when she saw Finn walking towards her. A panicked look passed over his face.

"Hi Finn." Rachel said with a smile. Finn was taken back for a moment, obviously confused as to why Rachel was talking to him with a smile when she had just been staring daggers at him earlier.

"Um hi Rachel..." he said looking around. "...have you seen Quinn?"

"Yes. She's in the choir room." Rachel said with a devilish grin. Finn nodded and frowned before turning to make his way towards the room. Rachel watched him disappear around the corner before laughing to herself and turning to continue down the hallway, sucking on her index finger again. Damn! Revenge tasted so sweet.


End file.
